Juntos ( One Shot)
by SatoruOnfire
Summary: El Dr. Hannibal Lecter creía que en este mundo se encontraba solo, hasta que conoció a Will Graham.


El olfalto asombroso que el Dr. Hannibal Lecter poseía era, seguramente, su espada de doble filo... Esa característica casi inhumana fue lo que le daba el don para elegir a su próxima victima. para que luego su paladar juzgaría. Normalmente su olfato no fallaba, la carne era excelente y el platillo salía de maravilla. No, más que maravilloso.

Pero...

** ¿Quién lo entendería?**

Esa pregunta resonaba siempre en sus pensamientos, hasta cuando estaba en plena terapia con sus pacientes. Tomaba notas, escuchaba a cada uno de ellos, pero uno en particular lo aturdía. La histeria y llantos característicos pondrían a cualquiera nervioso que transformaba la sesión en tediosa e interminable. Franklyn, Franklyn, Franklyn... ¿Cuándo realmente disfrutará de su vida sin estar yendo y viniendo de tantos terapeutas? Hannibal se había percatado que él le era agradable a su paciente, pero para él era uno más... Y el más molesto.

Casi nunca tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar realmente a alguien en su adultez. Solamente en su infancia pudo apreciar realmente a alguien con sinceridad, que hasta adoraba y sobreprotegía: Mischa.

Nadie podría compararse con ella, nadie será tan importante como lo fue ella.

**_ O por lo menos eso creí._**

Para su sorpresa, luego de un largo tiempo "El destripador de Chesapeake" fue el nombre designado por el cual todos lo conocerían por sus actos, a través de Freddie Lounds por supuesto. Aunque nadie sabría cuál era su verdadera identidad, para él le causó un poco de gracia aquello. También el saber que era buscado precipitadamente por el FBI lo alentó a seguir cometiendo sus elegantes homicidios.

Pero quién sabría que dentro de ese departamento vulgar y lleno de agentes tan maleducados como sus victimas, se encontraba una mente quién podría comprenderle.

No, Lecter no buscaba alguien que le comprenda. No lo necesitaba, no lo quería.

Sin embargo, el nombre Will Graham fue algo más que un agente común y corriente. Mientras más lo conocía, más le interesaba pero también sentía curiosidad por el sabor que tendría... Tantas veces pensó en como comerselo, pero Will... Will no era vulgar. De hecho, Will era tan introvertido que se sentía incómodo apenas se encontraba con Lecter, pero nunca era maleducado. Siempre usaba el honorífico "Doctor" ante Hannibal.

_Sería una lástima desecharlo antes de verlo florecer _pensaba Lecter siempre cuando lo veía.

La muralla que existía entre ambos era extensa, Will se encargaría de ello. No sólo con el terapeuta, sino con todos. Su barrera era lo suficientemente eficiente como para alejar a cualquiera de su vida, pero nunca sabría que para Lecter aquella era delgada y débil. Tan débil que podría destrozarla más rápido de lo que tardó el dueño en construirla.

Pero conociéndose él mismo, Hannibal no la rompió. Creyó que sería más divertido destruirla de a poco sin que Will se diera cuenta hasta que pudiese descubrir su verdadero ser. En Will Graham vivía un asesino, una mente brillante, casi tanto como Lecter.

Pero a pesar de que Will se había convertido en un paciente más del cual siempre era el último en venir, también era algo más.

No.

Lecter no podría haber bajado su barrera a alguien tan... Tan... ¿Will? Ni él mismo podría caracterizarlo. Sin darse cuenta, Will también había entrado en su propio muro, poco a poco.

Ni Hannibal sabía que hacer respecto como se sentía a él, por aquellos momento podía descargarse contándoselo a Bedelia... Pero no era suficiente. Siempre en sus sesiones hablaba de él, hasta había días en que una sesión no alcanzaba.

Cuantos más asesinatos resolvía Will, más vulnerable se volvía y el Dr. Lecter más se aprovechaba de él. Sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría y su experimento daría fin. Nunca tuvo pena por él.

Y lo mismo descubrió al incitar a Abigail a esconder el cuerpo de Nicholas Boyle. Pero ella ya llevaba en su sangre el mismo instinto asesino que Garret Jacob Hobbs, su padre. Pero no era como Will.

Seguramente Will florecería en él un mejor asesino que ella.

Cuando luego de varios meses Will por fin lo había comprendido toda la verdad, o eso creyó Lecter, confió en él. Luego de tanto tiempo sus experimentos dieron frutos... El antiguo Will Graham introvertido y solitario era ahora el perfecto asesino que tanto buscó y buscó Hannibal Lecter. Su mente estaba en paz, había conseguido lo que quería.

Ahora Will Graham era suyo, a pesar que también Alana Bloom fue parte de su vida también... Pero ella no era importante. No buscaba ese tipo de persona, ella sólo fue una conexión temporal que no superó más que un par de encuentros sexuales.

No existía mejor tipo de persona compatible con Hannibal Lecter que Will Graham. Ya no existía una mera barrera entre ellos.

_–¿_Por qué no te encontré antes?– le susurraba siempre el doctor, luego de esas noches largas que pasaba en su despacho junto a Will. No había otro lugar que como su despacho para estar teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Will se encontraba con su ropa desprolija luego de ese encuentro al igual que Lecter, y cuando logró arreglarse un poco, sin mirarlo a los ojos le contestó – Doctor Lecter, usted tardó en encontrarme. Yo siempre estuve aquí.–

– Fue tan dificil como encontrar una aguja filosa en un extenso pajar.– Hannibal deslizó su mano en el rostro de Will, que trató de no reaccionar sorprendido, para no seguir demostrando su vulnerabilidad ante él.

– ¿Soy su aguja filosa?–

Hannibal se acercó aún más a él – Lo eres. Pero también sigues siendo frágil, Will. Yo cuidaré de ti.–

Will apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Hannibal, sin respuesta.

– No estás solo Will. Siempre tenlo en mente.–

Will quitó lentamente su cabeza de allí – Lo dice de una forma en la cual todo suena perfecto... Pero...–

Lecter lo interrumpió.

– Me encargaré que todo sea perfecto, cuando huyemos lo será. Ni Jack, ni el FBI nos quitará nuestra libertad de estar el uno con el otro.–

Will se estremeció pero sonrió, aceptando su propuesta. Hannibal también le sonrió... Seguramente se privaba de demostrar sus emociones a los demás porque sólo quería demostrárselas a Will, por más que sean muy pocas.

Ni Mason, ni Alana, ni el FBI los interrumpieron. Pasaron su última noche juntos como amantes antes del escape. Antes de decirle la verdad a Jack.

Y también ya era tiempo de irse con él. Ya no existía un lugar en EE. UU. para ambos. Ni para Abigail, a quien escondía hasta del propio Will. Tres terribles asesinos por fin se escaparían de FBI.

Pero... Su olfato no lo engañó. Ese olor era la auténtica Freddie Lounds. La pelirroja que Will le había jurado haber asesinado y hasta donde habían celebrado su muerte en el hogar de Lecter.

Hannibal se sintió tan engañado... Will no había cambiado tal de esa forma que creía. Pero aún lo seguía amando, sus sentimientos y sus lazos no se destruirían en un segundo.

Aún podían estar juntos lejos o cerca, después de todo, Will ya no tenía a nadie. Así, Hannibal le arrebató a Alana, a Abigail y Jack en una sola noche. El FBI no hizo nada para evitar que él escapase junto a Bedelia.

No sintió culpa. No sintió odio. No se preocupó por los otros. Pero si notó que extrañaría a Will... Su rostro, su olor, su inteligencia y su cuerpo... Pero después de todo no se habían perdido: Hannibal Lecter y Will Graham no se despidieron, sabían que se volverían a encontrar, porque al fin y al cabo siempre estarán** juntos.**

**Hice este fanfic Hannigram en dos horas... Está un poco feo pero bueno, fue rápido(?) Además es el primer One Shot que escribo~ Pronto escribiré muchos más fanfics de mis OTP's 3**


End file.
